


Jellyfish Café

by byungnah



Series: 30 Prompts of 2jae [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungnah/pseuds/byungnah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Café<br/>Choi Youngjae is reintroduced to Im Jaebum in a less peculiar way and he hopes to continue seeing him.<br/>Part 2 to Would you bite me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jellyfish Café

After what felt like the arousing yet embarrassing night of his life, Choi Youngjae had to go back to his normal life working at his normal café. He didn’t mind the job really, it paid well and the coworkers were nice to him. Although Jung Taekwoon always snuck back and drank the coffee in his lunch breaks. Besides that Youngjae was happy and he enjoyed making coffee for people he loved.

About once a day a certain Cha Hakyeon would loiter around the area in hopes of Taekwoon’s presence and usually stayed to talk with Youngjae since they were introduced through Jackson, of course. 

“Is Taekwoonie here today?” Hakyeon asked immediately after entering the café at his usual hour. Youngjae wondered why he even asked since he knew Taekwoon’s shifts and had them memorized since the first month of coming here.

“Certainly is!” Youngjae smiled and pointed towards the back, “He’s taking a short break but he should be out, do you want the usual?” 

Hakyeon nodded and smiled back to Youngjae, “And how was your Halloween?” He asked to make conversation. It was really sweet of him to actually take the time to talk to Youngjae since the boy younger boy could count on one hand how many friends he had.

“It was—“He immediately thought back to his interaction with Jaebum and blushed, “—Nice.” More like the best experience of his life and something he never wanted to forget regardless of how much shame he should be in for biting some random hot stranger on their first encounter. 

“Did you end up going to Jackson’s party? I bailed out as my niece wanted to go trick or treating and I was in charge of making sure she was safe.” Hakyeon replied, noticing the blush but not saying much else besides that. “Besides, Taekwoonie likes being with my niece so it was a good experience for the two of us. It felt like we were actually a couple!” He almost giggled and spun around with an excited look in his eyes.

By this time the usual coffee Hakyeon orders was prepared and Taekwoon walked out of the back and noticed Hakyeon. It wasn’t like the taller male didn’t like the presence of Hakyeon; it was more like he didn’t know how to respond to his—er—very aggressive, straight forwardness. “Hi Hakyeon.”

“Taekwoonie!” Hakyeon smiled and instantly ran over to Taekwoon, but this was something very usual for Youngjae so it was nothing for him to just go back to working the cashier job and taking more orders. It wasn’t like he worked in a very busy café and when Hakyeon arrived it was usually when the place was dead. This was generally the time of day where it takes the longest for the last hour to pass for when they finally close. It was usually the time Youngjae would place his nose in a book and read his homework and/or novels in his free time. 

However, this day was different.

The ring of the bell provided Youngjae an opportunity to look up from his book and look towards the front door. In came walking in none other than Im Jaebum (Youngjae found out his full name from Jinyoung after the whole…biting thing). He was dressed from head to toe in dark clothing that really matched well with his copper hair and ear piercings. If Youngjae thought he was beautiful as a zombie wearing a suit then that was nothing compared to just plain old Jaebum.

Youngjae was so caught in his own world that he didn’t even notice Jaebum come up to the counter or even when Jaebum waved a hand in his face. “Excuse me?” Finally Youngjae snapped out of it and blushed instantly.

“H-Hello! Welcome to Jellyfish café!” Came out Youngjae’s robotic response and Jaebum just chuckled at his cuteness.

“I remember you from last night, Youngjae right?” Jaebum asked and all Youngjae could do was nod his head. He was afraid his voice box would give out. “Would I be able to order a café latte? It’s been getting chilly and I haven’t found a good place to call my usual yet.” He smiled an angelic smile and Youngjae almost didn’t hear him because he was too busy hearing the angels sing as Jaebum spoke.

“Of course!” Youngjae exclaimed and punched in the numbers for the order and extended his hand for the money Jaebum handed over. Counting back the change he handed it to Jaebum and their hands touched barely, but enough for Youngjae to explode on the inside.

Hakyeon and Taekwoon observed this interaction from their usual spot close to the back of the café and Hakyeon smirked remembering when Youngjae had called last night nice.

“So you work here?” Jaebum asked after the order was made and was currently being made. Youngjae smiled and nodded.

“Yeah! It helps with school loans and gives me some pocket money. It’s a very nice environment here and the coworkers are very friendly.” Youngjae loved his coworkers even though he wasn’t the closest to Hongbin or Sanghyuk all that much. Jaehwan made him laugh a lot and Wonshik showing up from time to time as another usual customer definitely made his days go by faster. 

“I wish I could work during college, classes are stressful enough and on top of that I have dance practice three times a week.” Jaebum sighed out and leaned against the counter. Youngjae already felt comfortable talking to him which even surprised him after what happened last night.

Does Jaebum even remember what they did or was he just not embarrassed by the whole fiasco? 

“You dance?” Youngjae asked genuinely curious about the older boy. Jaebum nodded with a sweet smile.

“Yeah I do bboying and a lot of free style, Jinyoung and I have been on the dance team since high school.” He had a very nostalgic smile to him as he recalled his high school days with Jinyoung. Youngjae wished he could have a friend like that.

Although he did have Jackson and he was thankful for that.

“That’s really neat! I major in English but I used to take singing lessons when I was younger.” Youngjae replied also recalling his days of vocal training. Back then he had hoped to make it as a singer but gave up due to low stamina and being too shy to attempt an audition. 

“I’ve heard him! He has a voice of an angel!” Hakyeon shouted from his corner and Youngjae just wanted nothing but to punch the living daylights out of Hakyeon!

“A voice of an angel?” Jaebum raised an eyebrow and smiled towards Youngjae, “I would love to hear you sing sometime, maybe I can show you some dance moves in exchange.”

“S-Sure.” Youngjae stuttered and handed Jaebum his finished drink.

“Was nice talking to you Youngjae.” Jaebum replied and walked to a random empty table and sat down to enjoy his coffee. 

At this point Youngjae didn’t know if he just wanted to fade away from this universe or simply punch Hakyeon in the face.

Once Jaebum finished his coffee and left the first thing Youngjae did was walk over and punch Hakyeon in the shoulder.

“He definitely deserved that.” Taekwoon observed and chuckled. Hakyeon couldn’t stay mad because damn he loved the sound of Taekwoon’s laugh.

“So was he the reason that you had a nice Halloween?” Hakyeon inquired with a knowing smirk and Youngjae sighed.

“Yeah well,” Youngjae sat down beside Taekwoon and explained the entire situation to Hakyeon.

“You bit him?!” Hakyeon screamed while Youngjae exploded yet again out of embarrassment. “Wow that dude didn’t even look embarrassed or anything! He must really like that sort of kink! You found yourself a very handsome man you should grab him up before someone else can!”

“I don’t know if it’s that easy! He has this best friend Jinyoung who seems really close and I’m not sure if they’re a thing or not.”

“Well for the fact that he wanted you to bite him on the neck in order to see if a pretend vampire could actually turn him into a real vampire I would like to say he is totally single and has the hots for you.” Hakyeon replied with a hand on his hip and even Taekwoon nodding in agreement.

“Look, if he continues coming to the café maybe you could ask for his number and get to know him.” Taekwoon offered his advice and Youngjae couldn’t help but smile at these two for all of the help they’re providing him. He never was a master at love and his only crush was on this girl named Suzy in high school and nothing really worked out for him.

Then he hit college and realized that his crush on Suzy was just forced on him through his friends at the time and he really didn’t care much for her. Or rather he didn’t care much for females in general and realized his attraction towards males a bit more plainly.

“Thanks a lot guys.” Youngjae got up and went towards the counter, “Also Taekwoon, its time to start cleaning up so wrap up your conversation.” Taekwoon nodded and proceeded to say goodbye to Hakyeon. Youngjae really couldn’t tell if those two were a thing or not but they were definitely best friends and Youngjae admired that.

If only his best friend wasn’t some friend magnetic like Jackson Wang and maybe he would feel closer to his so called best friend. 

After cleaning up the café Youngjae couldn’t help his mind trailing back to Jaebum and his random visit to the café. He was happy to see him again and really hoped that the café latte was to his liking enough to come back again. 

Maybe next time he’ll actually ask for his number and get to know the guy he randomly bit at a Halloween party.


End file.
